


Breaking Beds

by Leeds_to_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeds_to_larry/pseuds/Leeds_to_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First year Uni AU in which Harry and Louis are forced to room together because of some cock-up on the administrations part, resulting in both boys beginning the journey slightly disgruntled, and continuously becoming more disgruntled and frustrated as situations arise that make their close proximity somewhat of a... hard... time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustard/gifts).



> It's slightly under 3k but I feel like the story's finished so forgive me please. Follow me on tumblr @tommosfuckingharold and twitter @leeds_to_larry

"Fuck!" Louis muttered as he bumped into somebody and promptly dropped his bag. It was the first Saturday in September, and he was trying to find his room on campus. His first day at the university and of bloody course he would have to embarrass himself like that. He looked up to see a tall boy blushing. He had dark, curly hair and green eyes and Louis was sure that the devil himself had decided to make his life a living hell. He hadn't expected to bump into the hottest guy on campus.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't see y-" "Hi!" Louis cut in. "I'm Louis.". "My name's Harry." the boy said with a shy smile. "First day too?" Louis asked. "Yeah, trying to find my room. I'm in number 34 and you?". "Sorry, what number did you say?" Louis replied, slightly confused. "34." Harry said, and wow, Louis was seriously surprised now. What had he done to deserve this? "I'm in number 34 too, but I booked a single room." he answered Harry's question. "You're in number 34 too? How is that possible? I booked a single room too!". Louis was starting to get angry now.

"I suggest that you go and tell the administration about this while I'm gonna move into my new room, because I was here first. I'm sure they'll find you another room." Louis snarled. And. Why did he just say that? "What? Why? We bumped into eachother, this is your fault just as much as it is mine!" Harry shouted.  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it bloody well is! And you know it!"  
"Fine." Louis grumbled. "Then we'll have to go there together, I suppose."  
"Yes, that would be nice." Harry replied, his tone softer than before.  
"I'm sorry I shouted, I'm just a bit..." he trailed off.  
"Nervous?" Harry smirked.  
"No, of course not, that's ridiculous!"  
"It's okay Louis, I'm nervous too. Guess that's normal considering that it's my first day away from home." Harry pulled off his sweater, revealing a white sleeveless shirt that showed his prominent muscles. Fuck, if Louis didn't look away right now he would have to face Harry's reaction to the potential bulge in his jeans. And, nope. He was 19 years old, he should not be as flustered as he was. That just wasn't acceptable.

"Shall we go then?" Harry interrupted his train of thoughts.  
Louis nodded, picking up his bag from the floor. They started walking to the administration together.  
"Tell me something about yourself." Louis said, hoping for further distraction. He wasn't about to embarrass himself again.  
"My last name is Styles, I'm 18, and I'm from Cheshire. I'm studying economics, what about you?"  
"I'm trying to get my degree in drama. I'm 19, from Doncaster and my last name is Tomlinson." Louis replied.  
They finally arrived at the administration and Louis knocked on the office door.

\----

"Please come in!" a voice came out of the office. They entered and sat down on the chairs in front of a massive wooden desk.  
"We've got a little problem" Harry said. Louis snorted. "What?!" Harry muttered angrily. "'Little problem' doesn't even begin to cover this" Louis replied.  
The man behind the desk interrupted them. "Calm down, boys, I'm sure we can figure something out. What seems to be your problem?"  
"We were both assigned to the same single room" Louis said, trying to keep his voice calm. "What are your names?" the guy replied. "Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson" Harry answered quickly. "Thank you. I'm John, by the way. Could I have your room number please?". "34" Louis said.

John typed something into his computer. "Ah yes, I'm afraid there might have been a mix-up." "A mix-up?" Louis replied, his anger rising. "Yes. The computer must have made a mistake." John said. "As there are no free rooms left on campus, it seems that one of you either has to move into one of our rooms off campus or you will have to share the room until we can get you another one. Sorry, boys."

Louis looked at Harry. "What do you think?" Harry asked him, "I don't fancy having to drive to campus every day, I think sharing would be okay.". Louis thought about it for a second. Harry was right, driving to the campus each day would be a lot of work and therefore unsuitable for a lazy person like himself. He could share a room with Harry. The boy didn't seem to bad. "We'll reduce the fee, obviously." John said as if to encourage Louis to say yes. "Fine." Louis told him, "I guess we can share". "Great!", John exlaimed, a bit too enthusiastic for Louis' taste. "I'll sort out the paperwork and bring it to your room later. You can go and settle in now, I'll get someone to bring another bed and a second desk to your room as soon as possible."

They both nodded and got up to leave. "Sorry for the inconveniences caused." John said when they opened the door. "No problem, John, it wasn't your fault." Harry replied, and was he smiling? Louis was furious. He pulled Harry out of the office and they walked back to their room. "He's nice, don't you think?" Harry said to Louis, causing him to grimace. "Sure." Louis replied, trying not to show his anger. Was he jealous? This was getting ridiculous. 'Pull yourself together, fuckwit' he thought to himself.

((Harry smirked. Louis seemed very angry, how could that be? Was he jealous? Harry didn't understand why, but this discovery made him feel giddy.))

\---

A few hours later, Louis was just reading a book, Harry got up and stretched. "I'm going over to a friend's room, okay Lou?". "Okay, see you later, Harold!" He replied. Harry left the room and Louis exhaled loudly. Finally he'd get some time alone! The tension had been building up all day and he couldn't wait to relieve himself.

He lay down on his bed, took off his jeans and pants and threw them onto the desk. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly started stroking himself to full hardness, pulling back his foreskin and moaning. He thought of his last fling, a dark-haired tall guy, imagined fucking him. Getting more aroused, he got a packet of lube out of his backpack and squeezed some onto his fingers. He continued massaging himself, his cock now slick with the lube, his moans getting louder.

Suddenly the door flew open and Harry came in, looking confused."Lou, did I leave my pho- Oh shit, sorry, I'll just, um." Louis scrambled to cover himself with his blanket. "Fuck, Harry, I'm sorry, I thought you'd gone out, I-". "I- I think I forgot my phone in here, didn't know you were, um-" Harry blushed. Was Louis imagining this or did he look slightly flustered? "It's fine, uh, it's my fault, you couldn't have known that I'd be doing this." Harry discovered his phone on the desk and went over to grab it. "N-No Louis, I should've knocked, I'm sorry, I'll just leave you to it." "O-Okay, um, have fun with your friend." Harry walked to the door. "Yeah, and you have fun with, um, you know."  
Louis could feel his cheeks burning up. What a great opportunity to make things awkward on the first day. That didn't stop him a few minutes later though, when he was biting his fist, trying not to scream out Harry's name and coming into his own hand.

((Harry couldn't stop himself. He went into the communal bathroom and locked himself in a stall. And if he was moaning Louis' name quietly while coming, well, nobody would have to know, right?))

\---

After he'd cleaned himself up, Louis decided that it was time to start unpacking his bags. He placed his clothes in the closet, hung up some photographs and put his books on a small shelf. When he was organising his desk, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he shouted. Harry entered the room, followed by two men who were carrying a desk. When the desk was standing next to Louis', the guys stepped out again and came back with a second bed. Harry and Louis thanked them and they left. "Already made yourself at home, didn't you?" Harry said with a smile. "Yeah, I thought it was about time. Do you want me to help you with your stuff?" Louis asked him. "That'd be great, Lou! Thanks!" Harry exclaimed. "Could you just put those books on the shelf?".

They both started unpacking Harry's stuff. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Harray asked him. Louis laughed. "Not really my area, mate, to be honest. What about you?" "Me neither, um, I'm bisexual though. Do you have a boyfriend, then?" Louis was freaking out internally. A guy hotter than the sun, his roommate, was bisexual and single! "Sorry, what?" he replied, having missed the question. "I asked if you had a boyfriend." Harry answered him with a wink. "N-No, um, haven't found the right guy yet, I suppose." he stuttered. Harry was making him nervous.

They finished unpacking and organising and then decided to go to bed. When the lights were out Louis noticed that he wasn't all that tired. "What's your favourite film?" he asked Harry. "Oh, that's a difficult question. 'M gonna have to go with 'Love Actually'. What's yours?". "Definitely 'Grease', but I like 'Love Actually' too". Harry laughed. "I can see the drama student in you. 'Grease', really?". "Stop laughing!" Louis grumbled. "Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry said, but the grin in his voice was obvious.

Louis smiled. Even though Harry was mocking his film choices he couldn't help but like him. He would have to pay for insulting his favourite film though. Louis quietly climbed out of his bed and walked over to Harry's. He jumped onto it.

"Arghh!" Harry screamed and then there was a 'thud' and they both crashed to the floor. "Shit, sorry!" Louis giggled. "You destroyed my bed, idiot!" Harry shouted angrily. But he couldn't keep up the act for long. A giggle spilled from his mouth, and soon they were both rolling around on the floor laughing.

"I guess we'll have to share my bed then." Louis said. Harry seemed hesitant. "Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I can go to the administrations office again and tell them the bed's broken.You don't have to share with me if you don't want to." "Don't be daft." Louis replied. "Of course I'll share with you, it's my fault that your bed is broken after all." "Thank you so much! I really didn't want to go out again tonight." Harry said. "It's no problem, don't worry about it." Louis smiled.

They got into his bed and he quickly realized that Harry wasn't wearing any clothes. Shit. "Do you always sleep naked?" he asked him. "Yeah I do, is that a problem? I can put something on if you'd like me to." Harry answered him. "No, it's fine, I was just wondering." Louis replied. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and cuddled into Harry, who wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight Lou" Harry whispered. "Goodnight Haz". Louis closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

\---

When Louis opened his eyes in the morning, he was confused for a moment. Why was there another person on top of him? 'Oh!' he thought, suddenly remembering the events of the night before. He had slept surprisingly well, considering the giant that was currently pressing him into the bed. He shifted against Harry, trying to get comfortable.

"Uh, Louis!" Harry moaned. Louis' eyes widened. What had just happened? Did he imagine this? But surely he didn't imagine the erection currently poking his thigh! He shifted around again and watched Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes, yawning quietly. "Morning, Lou" he mumbled. Louis just stared at him, trying not to blush and waiting for Harry to discover the state he was currently in. It only took him a few more seconds. When realisation dawned on him, he shot up, trying to move away from Louis. "I'm so sorry, I just-" he scrambled for an excuse. "It's fine, Haz, really. Happens to everyone." Louis told him, failing to mention that Harry moaning his name had caused a similar problem in his pants. "I'll just, um, go to the bathroom, uh, I'll be right back!" Harry stuttered.

"You could stay here, I mean- I'm, um, hard too, we could, I dunno, just do it together I suppose?" Louis told him, not entirely sure if this was a good idea. "I-I, um, you wouldn't m-mind?" Harry asked shyly. "We're both lads here, aren't we?" he shrugged. "I guess." Harry mumbled, rolling off Louis to lie next to him. Louis pulled down his pants and they both started stroking themselves. He couldn't help but notice that Harry's dick was massive. He moaned loudly and quickened his pace. Harry kept shifting beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, um, I usually- with my fingers, you know?" Harry replied, his cheeks turning crimson.

And, okay.

Louis may or may not have gotten even harder when he realised what this meant. 

"Do you want any help with that?" he blurted. Shit. He shouldn't have said that. "I-, uh, y-you?" Harry stuttered. There was no going back now. 'Might as well' Louis thought. "I could help you with this." he repeated, now blushing too. "R-really? You wouldn't mind?" Harry mumbled. "It's fine, really." Louis said, not sure if he was trying to convince Harry or himself. He grabbed the lube and a condom from his hidden stash and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Turn around." he instructed. Harry turned around and looked at him expectantly.

He slowly brought one finger to Harry's hole and shot him a questioning look. "Please." Harry moaned. Louis carefully pushed his finger inside, and shit, Harry was tight. Harry groaned and pushed back against him. "M-more, please!" he whimpered, unable to keep quiet. Louis inserted a second finger and continued opening Harry up, wiggling around and trying to find Harry's prostate. Thankfully he hit the bundle of nerves quickly, and Harry cried out.

"Fuck, Louis! Fuck me, please!". Louis froze. "Are you sure?" he questioned, desperately hoping that Harry would say yes. "I'm sure, Lou, please, just fuck me!". Louis groaned. He opened the condom, put it on, lubed up his cock and positioned himself. "Ready?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Louis slowly pushed in, stopping every now and then to make sure Harry was okay. When he was fully inside, he looked at Harry and waited for him to get used to the feeling. As soon as Harry smiled at him he pulled out and slammed back in, moaning loudly. He thrusted into Harry at a quick pace. "Fuck, Louis, oh, fuck, harder!" Harry shouted. Louis obliged, grabbing Harry's arms to stabilize himself. He changed his angle slightly, wanting to pleasure Harry even more.

"Uh, right there, fuck!" Harry whimpered. Louis felt a familiar warmness growing in his stomach and knew he was getting close. He quickened his pace, groaning.

"L-Louis, I'm gonna come, oh fuck!" Harry shouted. "Me too!" he grunted, chasing his orgasm. He slammed into Harry one last time before moaning "Harry!" and spurting into the condom. Harry came onto his stomach, shouting Louis' name. They both collapsed on the mattress, sweating and panting. "That was amazing." Louis whispered. "God, yes," Harry grinned, "can we do this again?". "Definitely." Louis replied, brushing his lips against Harry's.

\---

((The morning after))

Louis woke up in a mess of sheets and Harry. As the memories from last night flooded his mind, a smile appeared on his face. Checking the time on his phone, he kissed Harry's hair, gently trying to wake him up. It was already past ten and they would have to hurry to breakfast. "Lou?" Harry murmured sleepily, "What time 's'it?". "Quarter past ten, Hazza. Wanna get some breakfast?". "Sure." Harry said, slowly untangling himself and Harry from the sheets.

They put on some clothes and went to the dining hall. Louis made tea while Harry grabbed them two plates with scrambled eggs and toast and two apples. They set their trays on a table and sat down together.

"Louis, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked him, looking at him nervously. "I thought you'd never ask!" Louis exclaimed, "Of course I do!". Harry leaned over the table to kiss him, a smile apparent on his face. They at their breakfast and cleared the table, and then they walked back to their room hand in hand.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) kudos are appreciated! Tumblr: @tommosfuckingharold  
> Twitter: @leeds_to_larry


End file.
